


Message Me Love

by Magone



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Dorky Romance, F/M, Sexting, skype love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Under embarrassing circumstances, Jacob befriends a girl named Emma. And throughout this new friendship, the two develop feelings for one another. Will they ever be able to meet in person or will Skype forever be their only connection?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally became obsessed with this series after reading all three books within a week. So I thought, why the hell not write a story about Jacob and Emma. This is set in modern time, so no loops and what not. So this is chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy.

Honestly…I never imagined that something like this could ever, and I do mean EVER happen. I mean…I don’t really consider myself to be “good looking” by any standards. Yet…she wants me. Better yet, she wants to see me. Sigh. Seriously, what god out there blessed me with such an angel? Emma Bloom is literally… a blessing in disguise.

We met under an embarrassing set of circumstances. Truly fate or whatever is in control of our universe literally loves to mess with my feelings. But honestly I don’t regret a.. damn… thing.

Perhaps I should start by introducing myself. My name is Jacob Portman. And I, mostly by high school standards, am a nobody. I’m not saying this to get sympathy or to put negative attention to myself, but literally I’m a nobody. Most kids in my school avoid me like a plague and truthfully I don’t know why. Not even joking here neither, but sometimes even my teachers forget my existence.

I don’t exactly have any friends, except for this one kid Ricky. But we rarely ever talk anymore so it’s whatever.

Now Emma…this wonderful angel, even sometimes devilish, sneaky girl, came into my life as of four months ago. You see, even though I’m considered non-existent, occasionally the jocks or few other popular kids like to mess with me. Anyways, Emma and I met simply enough on a Skype chat.

Some jocks wanted “to see” if I can manage to get some girls number or something like that. Now me being me, I honestly didn’t know what girl to bother with. I looked around the halls that day and my eyes landed on this popular girl, Mindy.

Mindy was honestly the only popular girl who acknowledged me. We were partnered up for like one or two science projects. Each of those times we managed to have a decent conversation about school and life. I guess that’s why I thought I had a shot with her. So after locking my eyes on my target, I walked over to her and her group of friends.

“Hey Mindy”, I said to her. She turned to me and said “hi” back. In that moment I just decided to cut to the chase. I asked her out in a slight way... I guess. But the point being here is that I asked for her number so I can ask her to a movie or something. So with a smile, she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

When I tell you I was shocked, I’m not bullshitting when I say I was in complete shock. So Mindy pulls out a piece of paper and writes down a Skype name rather than a phone number. Honestly, I should’ve suspected that this was a fake to begin with but truthfully I was still in shock over the whole situation.

Anyways once she finished, she handed me the paper and told me to message her on there about the date details and what not. I smiled and nod my head at her before saying goodbye. The jocks pat me on the back slightly before turning away and laughing amongst each other. Truthfully I don’t really care what they think of me, if one person manages to notice me than that’s all that matters.

So later on that night, I logged on my Skype account and sent a message to Firegirl18. Hopefully Mindy accepted me as a friend on here.

**Me: Hey Mindy :)**

 

I waited patiently until I saw a message back.

 

**Mindy: Um…who’s this?**

**Me: It’s Jacob. You know…from biology?**

**I asked for your number earlier today…**

 

**Mindy: Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry Jacob.**

**This isn’t Mindy’s skype.**

 

In that second I felt numbness encase my chest and embarrassment flood through my veins.

 

**Me: I’m so sorry. Some girl I know gave me this skype name and I**

**figured it was hers so…. yea the rest I guess is self-explanatory.**

 

**Unknown: Well all I can say is that**

**Mindy girl is a bitch.**

 

I chuckled at that.

 

**Unknown: A true lady wouldn’t give false hope to a fine, respectful**

**gentleman such as yourself. :)**

 

The smile on my face widens at the thought of this mystery person. Literally, despite everything that just happened within the last few minutes, they managed to somehow make my night already.

 

**Unknown: The name is Emma btw. Emma Bloom.**

 

Once again in that second, my night infinitely got better. I finally got a name as well as a new friend.

 

As I had mentioned before, Emma and I have literally been talking now for about four months. We talk everyday about everything and anything that comes to our minds. I usually tell her about bullshit that happens at my school and occasionally issues with my family. In return, she’ll share stories about how her day went at this private school she goes to as well as the crazy things that happens in her house.

 

Sigh. I truly do thank whoever is up there because honestly Emma makes me feel complete. Everything about her just makes me so happy. Even though everything seems to be going great with our new friendship, there’s only one problem that we’ve been facing. We have never seen each other face to face.

 

Now I know you’re wondering “How the fuck have you’s two not Skyped called yet?”. Well…her camera is broken, thanks to her brother. Now again you might be thinking “Dude you’re being Catfished”. Trust me when I say, I’ve thought about this already. But…for some reason I doubt that.

Her Skype pic, shows a girl with wavy blonde hair laughing at something. But the picture of the girl is captured from a side angle, so it’s hard to see her face fully. Again “Catfished” is pretty much going through your head. But trust me, I know she’s the real deal.

 

So today was another typical day. Calm, but still dramatic in some way or form. But as always, after a crazy day at school I come home and log onto Skype. I smile when I see that Emma is online.

 

**Me: Hey pretty lady :)**

 

**Emma: Good afternoon handsome :*  
**

 

**Me: How art thou today?**

 

**Emma: Thou art well. Tired of thy brothers, but the same old stuff as usual.**

 

I smiled at that. Emma talks a lot about her brothers. She has three. One of which being her twin, Millard. Funny enough, Millard was the main reason me and Emma couldn’t Skype. He broke her camera in some way or another. But her other two brothers Horace and Hugh were rather calm. Mostly when they weren’t tag teaming with Millard on something stupid. Or in any case tag teaming against Emma.

 

I swear, some of the stuff that they have done to her has literally had me in tears. In fact, one time Emma was telling me about how when she had come home from school, Millard had taken some of her favorite dresses and marched around the house in them. Having Horace and Hugh pretend to be photographers and having a fashion show of sorts. What had me falling off my chair in laughter was when Emma mentioned how Millard went so far with the fashion show that he even wore one of her underwear sets.

 

**Me: What did Millard do this time? Lol**

 

**Emma: My god what didn’t he do?!**

 

As Emma went on about what Millard did today, I kept biting my lip. I honestly can’t believe that he does all this crazy shit. It only makes me wish to meet him even more.

 

**Emma: But enough about me. How was your day?**

 

**Me: Oh same old. Same old. Dad is on another business trip with mom.**

**So I pretty much have the house to myself as always.**

 

**Emma: Oh really? ;)**

 

Oh boy. This was the other best thing about our conversations…the flirting. I swear it gets so crazy that I’m left with a hard on and a flustered face by the end of the night.

 

**Me: Yea. Got this big ol’ house to myself. :(**

 

**Emma: That’s such a shame. If only I could be there to keep you company ;)**

 

**Me: True…but I have you here now. ;)**

 

**Emma: Indeed. Buuut…it would be nice to have your arms**

**wrapped around me ;***

 

I grinned. To have her within my arms would be such a serenity within itself.

 

**Me: Such scrawny arms would barely**

**give you warmth if I were to hold you.**

**>. <**

 

**Emma: Oh I highly doubt that. I know you have packs of muscles**

**lurking underneath that shirt of yours. ;)**

 

I swallowed hard at that. I know that she’s referring to my Skype picture. In it I’m standing next to a wax model of Arnold Schwarzenegger as the terminator with my arms crossed. I’m trying really hard to look like a badass, but I managed to make myself look more dorkier.

 

**Me: Oh really? You’re absolutely certain about that?**

 

**Emma: Indeed I am sir ;) Infact I’m so certain that I really**

**REALLLY want those arms around me right this second.**

**And possibly have those hands of yours**

**do unspeakable things to me.**

 

Whoa. I look wide-eyed at her message. The blood in my body slowly going down south.

 

**Me: Oh And what unspeakable things would my hands**

**be doing to such an exquisite body as yours?**

 

**Emma: Oh…I can only tell you so much..**

 

**Me: Tell me…how can my hands be of service to you?**

 

**Emma: Oh there’s only so many things they can do Jacob…**

 

**Me: Enlighten me. I want to know…**

 

**Emma: My god…I’m blushing just thinking about it...**

 

**Me: And my hands are itching to know of how they**

**service you in any way…**

 

**Emma: Oh my…Well… to start off, they can start**

**brushing my hair from my neck…while your lips**

**lie kisses upon it.**

 

By this point, I’m really hard. Hell, this is the hardest I’ve ever been. My left hand is already on my lap. Pretty much awaiting further instructions.

 

**Me: Oh yea? So I’m kissing behind your neck.**

**Would I also by chance be taking a small journey**

**with my lips to the back of your ear…**

 

**Emma: Oh yes! Those soft lips of yours..**

 

The sound of my zipper being undone echoes throughout the walls of my room as my hand slowly becomes acquainted with my “little” friend.

 

**Emma: My gosh Jacob. I don’t think you realize how…**

 

I leaned forward in anticipation, slowly stroking myself in the process.

 

**Me: How what…?**

 

**Emma: How wet I am right now…I only wish**

**my fingers could be yours right now...**

 

I groaned at the picture of herself in her room alone. Touching herself to the thought of me. Her breaths coming in soft pants as she is either going faster or slower.

 

**Me: If only I could see you right now…**

 

I stroke myself faster as I see three dots pop up on the chat.

 

**Emma: I wish for that too! Oh…the things**

**I want you to do to me in your house…**

 

I grunted and close my eyes as I stroke myself faster. The sound of slapping flash echoing in my ears. The thoughts I have right now are going haywire. I see myself taking her up against my hallway, fucking her hard and fast.

 

**Me: Oh I wouldn’t leave you unattended baby..**

 

**Emma: What would you do to me?**

 

**Me: Do you really want to know?**

 

**Emma: YES!!**

 

**Me: How bad?**

 

**Emma: Really bad!!**

 

**Me: Well first…**

 

I pause, leaving the atmosphere tense and sexually alive.

 

**Me: We wouldn’t make is anywhere because**

**I would be taking you hard against the wall.**

 

**Emma: …oh…my**

 

**Me: Then once we’re finished and recovering I would carry you,**

**while still deep inside you of course, to the bathroom...**

 

**Emma: Jacob….**

 

I close my eyes, moving my hand faster as I imaged the warmth of her pussy around me.

 

**Me: Then while we are showering together**

**I’d wash over your body while kissing over…**

**every…inch…of…skin…**

 

**Emma: Ooh Jacob…I’m so close.**

 

I was not too far myself.

 

**Me: Me too baby. Me…too**

 

**Emma: Oh god…I want you here with me…**

 

**Me: I’m right here baby…**

 

**Emma: OH..oh I’m cum-**

 

As soon as I read over the broken sentence, I came over my hand and shirt. I lean my head against my desk as I’m catching my breath. Once my heart calms and my breathing falls regular I look back up to my Skype.

 

**Emma: Oh Jacob…**

 

**Me: I know…**

 

**Emma: I want you here.**

**I want your arms around me :’(**

 

**Me: I know baby I know.**

**We’ll see each other one day.**

**I just know it.**

 

**Emma: I hope so…**

 

Oh Emma…I hope so too. Nothing will keep me away from you, angel. I don’t care what happens at any point. But I will see my angel. I’ll find some way to do so.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I'll explain everything after this but for now enjoy!!

The door slams behind me as I make my way into the hall. I pause to turn and lock it before making my way upstairs. Today was an absolute shit show. Not only is my parents not coming back from “vacation” but the jocks that had bothered me last week, decided that teasing about getting a girls number wasn’t enough. So…after lunch…they kicked my ass for whatever reason.

 

I wince as I pet the bruise forming on my face, while also taking a slight shallow deep breath as I feel the ache on the side of my stomach. Hopefully I can finally speak to Emma tonight. For some reason, she’s been rather busy this past week. So we haven’t exactly spoken to one another since the night after our sexting chat.

 

I toss my backpack against the wall in my room and sit in front of the computer. I quickly log onto the desktop and double click on the Skype icon. The app pops up for a sec before it closes. What the fuck…?! I double click on the app again, the application once again shuts down. I double click one more time and once again, the app shuts down. Within seconds a little pop up comes up “Skype is out of order due to complications. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

No. No. No. NO!! WHY! TODAY OF ALL FUCKING DAYS!! WHY??!

 

I’m holding myself back from beating the shit out of my computer. NO! I feel the tears slowly well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them out.

 

I need her. I need to talk to her, please don’t do this!! I try one more time double clicking on the app and the same thing happens. FUCK! I feel my self-control start to break little by little. All the aggravation and torment of this week piling up on me one by one. I’m looking everywhere in the room for some sort of distraction.

 

There’s NOTHING DAMMIT!!

 

I know that to you guys, this may seem like someone who has a borderline obsession, maybe even a stalking thing but it’s not! Emma has literally been the only thing that has kept me sane and calm for so long these last couple of months. It’s bad enough that we haven’t really talked. I feel as though our sexting convo most likely got out of hand and she’s having second thoughts about me.

 

Fuck! I knew it was a bad idea to do that with her. I knew and I didn’t listen- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 

I take a deep breath, as my mind is silent. Nothing negative pops up and my body is slowly uncoiling from the anger and resentment I’m holding deep within myself.

 

I’m slowly pacing back and forth; trying to control what is left of my anguish. The weight of everything starts falling upon me. I walk to my bed and collapse. The tears come up again and I don’t stop them from leaking out. I feel everything start to numb away.

 

I glance up at the photograph of grandpa on my nightstand.

 

If only he was still alive…He would be here to tell mom and dad that they are assholes. He most likely would’ve taken me in and given the love and attention I deserve. He would always look at me with that calm smile of his… and always tell me to be strong and brave.

 

“It’s ok Yakob. You’re my tough little man”, he would say with his soft polish accent. Looking at his face only manages calms me further. My body feels lighter and my eyes feel heavy. Before I know it, I’m passed out.

……………………………………………………………………………

My room is completely dark the next time they open. I glance briefly at my alarm clock. 8:40 glares back at me in neon red. I close my eyes once more, my body slowly waking from the cocoon of grogginess. I stretch slightly amongst the cushions of my bed and the messy trail of my bed sheets, but wince at the sharp pain from the side of my stomach. I open my eyes once more, looking directly at my dark ceiling.

 

I lean over to turn my lamp on before looking once more to my plain white ceiling. My mind replays everything that has occurred within the last couple of hours. My head automatically turns and looks over to my computer. The swirling lights of the black screen moving to and fo amongst the screen. I move myself out of bed and sit once more in my desk chair.

 

I log back on to my desktop. My attention immediately focused on the big blue “S” icon. I move the mouse onto it. I’m hesitant before doubling clicking on it. I watch in hope as the icon bounces on the dashboard. I hold my breath as it stops and loads on screen.

 

I feel my heart racing slightly as the screen loads onto the chat. I grin a little as I see 15 unread messages. My grin widens further as I notice most of the messages from Emma. I click onto her name and the chat unfolds with all the unread messages.

 

**Emma: Hello Handsome :)**

**Emma: I have so much to tell you!**

**Emma: Are you there?**

**Emma: If you’re asleep, I’ll leave you alone.**

**Emma: Are you online?**

**Emma: Talk to me love!**

**Emma: Jacob please message me back!**

**Emma: I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable**

**about last weeks chat :(**

**Emma: Jacob please, talk to me! DX**

My heart breaks further and further as I read the rest of messages. The last two begging for forgiveness and for me to come back. Dammit. I thought I had fucked everything up, but I guess in reality she was busy.

 

Sigh. I really need to work more on my insecurities. I start typing up something on the chat in hopes to calm her down before the unexpected happened.

 

**EMMA CALLING…**

I blink once, then twice as Emma’s profile picture zooms before me with the Skype ringtone echoing in the background. My heart jumps to my throat, literally. My hands are shaking, I don’t know if I should even bother getting my webcam out or not….. I somehow move the mouse to answer and then I’m greeted with her image and the sound of someone breathing.

 

“Jacob?”, a soft, feminine voice calls out.

 

I nearly choke on air once I hear that soft spoken voice. Is this really her right now? Is this soft spoken angel…My Emma.

 

“Jacob, love are you there? Please answer me”, she pleads with a worried tone.

 

“Emma?”, I manage to gasp out.

 

 

“Jacob! Oh thank god!”, she shouts in relief, although I could’ve sworn I heard the scrap of a chair against the floor… I feel myself relax and grin for the first time in a week before I realize something.

 

“You have a British accent?”, I blurt out. She giggles. Oh dear god that giggle. My body just melts, I swear I think my legs turn to mush because I can barely move them.

 

“Yes I do”, she chuckles. “It’s funny how this is our first Skype call and the first thing you say to me is if I have a British accent”.

 

I feel my face flush slightly, but the grin never leaves my face. She hums softly from the other side of the call. My body instantly relaxes. It feels as though she’s here with me in the room.

 

My room remains silent for a few more minutes. I guess I wasn’t the only one to feel relaxed with the others presence.

 

“It’s nice to finally hear your voice.”, Emma says breaking the silence. “It’s nice to hear yours too”, I say back.

 

“You had me feeling quite a fright mister”, she says with a fake stern voice.

 

“I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean to worry you. I blame skype for all this trouble.”

 

“Oh? How so?”, she asks. I don’t know why but I can see her with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Well, the system kept shutting down on me whenever I tried to log on so…hence why I couldn’t message you at all”, I say with a regretfully.

 

“Well that explains why you were gone for a day.”

 

Wait what? A day?

 

“Emma what are talking about? I wasn’t gone for a day, more like a couple of hours”, I argue.

 

“Jacob. Look at the times I messaged you. You were literally gone for a day”, she argues back. So I look back through her chat messages and…holy shit she was right.

 

I guess my exhaustion from everything managed to knock me out for a good 24 hours. I look back at the Skype pic, forgetting that for the moment I’m still not ‘seeing’ Emma.

 

“I’m sorry Emma. I’ve just been…a mess this week and…I guess I overslept”, I say to her.

 

“It’s ok love. I figured that could’ve been the main possibility for your sudden disappearance, however you still had me worried”.

 

The guilt raises up in me, but I knew that in all technicality yesterday’s fiasco wasn’t my fault.

 

“I know. Trust me when I say, that I’d never miss one moment to talk to you.”

 

“Jacob...”, she says with I know to be a smile.

 

I go to say something else before some of growl emits in the room. What the fuck?

 

“What on Earth was that?”, Emma asks.

 

“It’s my stomach telling me that I’ve neglected it long enough”, I chuckled.

 

She giggles. Dear God, please let her giggles never stop. Honestly they are the most soothing thing known to man.

 

“Well I think it’s best that you get your neglected stomach some food. Don’t you think?” she asks with a possible smirk on her face.

 

If there was only some way to whip that smirk I know to be on her fac- wait!

 

“Well I would feed it something but the problem is your too far away”, I throw out.

 

There is nothing but silence from the other end. I panic before a bit thinking the call ended, before I hear the hitch in her breath. I smirk before my stomach growls louder.

 

“I’m gonna grab something to eat real quick. Be right back”.

 

“Ok”, she breathes out.

 

Bingo. Point 1 for Jacob.

…………………………………………………………….

I scout throughout the kitchen for some scraps of food. I manage to find a thing of ham and turkey in the fridge. It doesn’t smell rotten in the slightest, so that’s a plus. I take what’s there and some cheese and make a sandwich. The grin on my face never wipes off.

 

Her voice is just…beautiful. My girl…god my girl. Wait…my girl? That’s new…you know what forget it. She is my girl and I’ll be damn sure that everyone knows that.

 

Finishing up my sandwich, I pour the little bit of Hawaiian punch I have in a glass before making my way back upstairs. I make my way into my room but pause. There’s a male voice speaking from the other side of the Skype call.

 

Jealousy and anger rises steadfast in my blood.

 

“Millard stop being ridiculous, it’s very much stupid of you”, I hear Emma say.

 

My body instantly relaxes. It’s just her brother.

 

“Oh come on Emma. I’m only looking out for you”, I hear a deep British accent say.

 

“No, all you’re doing is whipping your nose into my own business for your own little satisfaction”, Emma says back with certain edge.

 

“Emma, seriously I’m worried about this guy. What if he’s another Enoch?”

 

Who the fuck is Enoch?

 

“First off Enoch and I actually met in person alright. Second I broke off the relationship immediately once he became controlling and emotionally abusive. I can tell you at first hand that Jacob is..not..in..any..way..like.. Enoch”, she says sternly.

 

I feel my face form into a little grin.

 

“Yea but he could just be playing some sort of game with you. Maybe you’re some pawn or something”, he says.

  
Damn bro, what the fuck is your deal? There’s like no faith in me here.

  
“He is not like that!”  


“How do you know though? He could be more than likely catfishing you!”

 

“Well I find that rather funny considering I’m pretty sure Jacob thinks the same DAMN THING WITH ME!”, Emma throws back at him.

 

I place my plate gently but quietly on my desk, sitting down carefully in my desk chair.

 

“Well…I mean it was just an accident Emma-“

 

“No. What you did was far from a damn accident. Honestly…you never know when to stop”, she says with a crack in her voice.

 

No. I know that crack anywhere. That’s that moment when you know you’re going to break but you try your damnest to hold yourself back.

 

“Emma-“

 

“No! For once I would love to be able to see this really great guy on here AND I FUCKING CAN’T!!! WHY?! BECAUSE MY DUMB ASS OF A BROTHER JUST HAD TO TAKE MY SHIT YET AGAIN AND USE IT FOR WHATEVER DUMBASS PROJECT OR PRANK THAT HE FEELS IS SUITABLE”, Emma shouts.

 

“God! YOU LITERALLY HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME! I CAN NEVER GET A BREAK WITH YOU! Seriously the shit I deal with when it comes to you is so much of A FUCKING BURDEN!”

 

I’m silent throughout her rant. My heart breaking more and more as she yells at Milliard further.

 

“Emma…I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you-“, Milliard tries to apologize.

 

“Yea…of course you didn’t! You never mean to hurt me until I’m crying right!?”

 

She goes quiet. I hear a sniffle. No please baby, don’t cry I want to shout.

 

“Milliard please…just go”, she says hoarsely.

 

I hear the shuffling of feet and the lock click as the door shuts. I hear Emma quietly cry to herself. I feel my eyes well up as I wish to all gods up there that I can be there with her in some way. Knowing that I can’t just speak to her like this I tip-toe back to my bedroom door and shout “I’m back”.

 

I hear her shuffle quickly, I can only imagine her trying to wipe away the tears away.

 

“Hey”, she says softly.

 

“Hey beautiful. What did I miss?”

 

“Oh nothing, just some simple humming is all. Maybe even a little song.”

 

“Dammit”, I say. “How can I miss such a show?”

 

Her giggle is all that I hear and in this moment that’s just all right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“You know, you being a sassy dork is not what I pictured from you”, she says to me.

 

“Well you being a sexy, adorable, feisty vixen isn’t what I pictured either”, I say back.

 

She snorts. “Oh please Jacob, being a sexy vixen is my specialty and you’re very much aware of that”, she says to me. I know very well that there is a smirk on her face.

 

Images of every possible fantasy I’ve had of the two of us run freely through my head. Dear God…I have a serious problem.

 

“You still there Jake? Or has the cat got your tongue?”

 

“Uh...yeah! I’m here. Sorry..”, I coughed awkwardly.

 

She laughs, but I notice it’s her typical laugh. No…this is her seductive laugh.

 

“What could possibly be going through your head, silly boy?” she draws out huskily.

 

I swallow the lump in my throat.

 

“I think it’s best that I don’t share”, I choked.

 

“Aw, that’s simply not fair kind sir”, she moans out distastefully. I shiver. “I believe I should be entitled to what ever fantasies you have running through that head of yours.”

 

“My dear…trust me when I say…actions speak a hell of a lot better then words”, I say back.

 

The hitch in her breath has me grinning like a predator.

 

“Oh really”, she breathes out.

 

“Oh indeed really.”

 

“Pity”, she says. “I wanted something lovely to picture while I pleasure myself.”

 

My eyes nearly bulge from their sockets, and my “little” friend awakens from it’s confines.

 

“Emma”, I say with a warning.

 

“Oh is big boy coming out to play? Or is he too shy?”

 

I growl. I can instantly feel the shiver that runs through her, if her quiet moan was anything to go by. I unzip my jeans and my cock jumps from its confines.

 

“Big boy is out to play my dear. But there’s a problem”, I say stroking my cock slowly.

 

“What is that..?” she says huskily.

 

“There’s no one to play with him.”

 

“Oh god!” she moans out. “I want to help my big boy, please pet him for me.”

 

“Oh I am babe. But he would much rather be acquainted with you and your lovely pussy”, I say stroking harder.

 

“God babe!”, she moans louder while I hear her pleasure herself. The wet sounds coming from the other end of the call given me so many visions of her sitting back against her desk chair….legs spread wide and her fingers deep within her pink cavern.

 

I groan as I stroked faster.

 

“Jacob! Baby I’m so close….”

 

“Me too love. How far along?”

 

“I’m…mm…I’m close baby. I’m so…cl..close”, she says moving her fingers faster.

 

I stroke faster, my head resting against the desk. She screams a bit as she hits that one spot.

 

“Baby”, I say nearing to my climax. “Don’t hold back, let go…let go from me babe.”

 

“JACOB”, she shouts cumming. Hearing her was enough as I released on my hand and desk.

 

My eyes are still closed as I manage to come down from my high.

 

“Jacob?”, I hear Emma call. “Babe are you still with me?”

 

“Yea babe. I’m still here”, I say back tiredly.

 

She giggles. I grin as she starts humming.

 

“So…I’m baby now?”, she asks after a brief moment.

 

I smile as I’m pretty sure she has a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“Yea. You’re baby now”, I chuckled rubbing my head.

 

“So then I’m yours technically?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

She chuckles, “You know that means that you’re mine right?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”

 

“Good. Cause no one else can have you. You’re stuck with me mister”, she says back.

 

I grin not really believing the luck that I have with this girl. Honestly I just keep wondering what makes me so special to her? How can she want someone like me?

 

“Why wouldn’t I want you Jacob?” she asks.

 

Fuck. I never meant to ask that out loud.

 

“I don’t know…just…Emma. You can literally have any guy you want. I’m nothing special”, I say looking down pathetically to my hands. Which are still smeared in my ‘leftovers’.

 

“Jacob…that’s where you are wrong. You are special to me. You don’t even know what you’ve gotten me through these last couple of months. You are my literal savior babe. And for that I’m glad to have you for myself”, she says choking up.

 

I look to her skype pic, not once wiping the tears falling down silently. I swallow away the lump forming and grin.

 

“Emma…you’re my savior too. You’re my everything, and…I love you. I love you so much.”

 

“Jacob”, she cries softly. My heart aches in that moment. “I love you too Jake.”

 

YES! YES! This beautiful human being loves me! ME! The biggest loser in the world!

 

The rest of the night we basically caught up on what’s been going on within the week, still exchanging ‘I love you’s’ here and there. The day I can finally see her in person…man. I’ll forever be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you guys enjoyed chap.2. Again I apologize for taking so long. I constantly keep getting hit with writers block every time I start writing something (like no joke). So...I wanted to be sure to give you guys a much longer chapter filled with enough drama and smut for your taste. 
> 
> Chap. 3 might take a little longer. I can't promise a definite date but be on the lookout nonetheless. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around though.
> 
> -Magone

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s part one for my three part story. I am excited to keep writing this, you have no idea. But again keep an eye out ok. Talk to you guys soon~ Magone


End file.
